1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vaporizer to vaporize liquid petroleum gas. More particularly, this invention relates to a vaporizer that is used outdoors to operate fuel powered devices using liquid propane, butane, isobutane and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vaporizers for liquid propane and other liquid petroleum gases exist. Most vaporizers use pressure vessels. Liquid propane expands as it cools and pressure is reduced. The pressure vessel is usually heated with direct flame to vaporize the propane. Over time, a residue accumulates in the pressure tank. Usually, the pressure vessel has a temperature sensing device to control the temperature of the liquid and a float to prevent liquid from exiting through the outlet of the vaporizer. Pressure vessels are expensive and they can be dangerous to operate.
Propane vaporizers used in motor vehicles for carburetion are quite small. Water from the cooling system of the motor vehicle is used to vaporize the liquid fuel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vaporizer that operates at low pressure. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vaporizer that vaporizes liquid petroleum gas from a high pressure supply and is suitable for operation on a small scale.
A vaporizer is used with a supply of liquid petroleum gas. The vaporizer has a helical coil with an inlet and an outlet. The inlet of the coil is connected to the supply of liquid petroleum gas and the liquid petroleum gas is substantially vaporized in the coil. The outlet is connected to a fuel powered device and there are control means to control the flow of petroleum gas from the supply through the coil to the fuel powered device. The coil is located within a housing containing a bath and the coil is immersed in the bath with heating means to heat the coil.
Preferably, there is a pressure regulator on the inlet to reduce the pressure of the liquid fuel as it exits the supply before the fuel enters the coil.